


Mistakes

by gonefornow



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, alpha!Luke omega!Calum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonefornow/pseuds/gonefornow





	Mistakes

Calum sighed. He ran a hand through his short dark hair and watched the camera crew set up for the show. Everything moving in clock-work precision. Safe. Familiar. Bored, he started to zone out.

So much of his life was based on sheer chance and dumb luck. Louis Tomlinson tweeting about 5SOS was just one thing in the list of odd circumstances. His mind drifted back to the summer of 2014… Just a few years passed since then, but Calum could never have imagined on July 15, 2014 how different his life would be today.

It started as a good year for them. The band was doing great. The four of them got along really well. The fan-base was growing. Everything was coming up 5SOS.  
There was the weird hiccup on his 18th birthday in January when Calum woke up to find out that he was an omega. Unexpected was one word to describe it. To start with, Calum was tall – there were hardly any omegas out there over 5’7. And as far back as he could think, he always liked girls. If stereotypes were to be believed, omegas spent hours dreaming about some dashing alpha-male to come for them. Then there was the fact that there were no omegas in his family for at least a few generations. 

Before it actually happened, Michael and Ashton teased him about turning into an omega a few times, but it wasn’t like any of them really expected it to go down that way. Everyone was pretty sure Calum was going to be a beta, just like Ashton found out he was on his 18th birthday a few months earlier. Funny enough, Luke never really joined in on the teasing. Calum remembered the younger man just watching him quietly instead. Knowing what he knew now, Calum thought some part of Luke had been able to sense the truth even back then before his own transformation.

Calum went through a couple of weeks of denial. He scrubbed his skin raw all the time, trying to remove the faint sweet scent that omegas emitted, though it was only perceived by himself. It pissed him off royally when he found out he wouldn’t be putting on any more muscle. A few subtle things changed – his hips grew just a few inches wider. Michael nearly got punched in the face once when he announced helpfully that it was so Calum would be able to give birth easier. Luke was standing next to Calum at that moment, and the bassist remembered how Luke’s arm wrapped around him and pulled him back to stop him from hitting Michael. Luke had held on to him just a little bit longer than absolutely necessary… 

By February, things settled back down to normal. Omegas could pass comfortably as betas if they did not come into contact with any alphas and alphas were exceedingly rare. Plus, given that Calum was quite masculine to start with, he didn’t find himself giving into any of the more traditional effeminate omega-characteristics. The hordes of paparazzi following their every move, the legions of fan-girls, even most of their crew was completely oblivious that Calum was anything other than a run-of-the-mill beta.  
Michael’s birthday passed without any unexpected incidents. The drank, they sang, Michael turned into a beta and slept with one of their groupies. It was pretty standard birthday fare.

A couple of weeks later, near midnight on July 15th, the four of them were sprawled across the living-room in their LA rental, close to passing out drunk. Calum thought he remembered a weird sensation of dread and anticipation in the pit of his stomach every time he caught Luke looking at him that night. Or maybe it was just time playing tricks with his memory now. He was sure though that he thought it was really strange the birthday boy just wanted to stay inside and get wasted instead of going out to a club or something. But then, Luke always was a sensitive, homebody type rather than a hotel-trashing rockstar.

In hindsight, it was sheer stupidity on his part to hang out with either Michael or Luke on the eves of their 18th birthdays. After all, no matter how much he pretended to be a beta, Calum knew he was an unmated omega and he’d seen enough kink-porn to know what happened to unmated omegas when an alpha got hold of them. But the likelihood of either of his younger band-mates turning into an alpha was so remote, so unlikely. And after Michael turned into a beta, he’d lulled himself into security. If the probability of Calum turning into an omega was 1 in a 100, the likelihood of Luke becoming an alpha was one in a million. Not only were alphas the rarest types of people around, Luke’s family tree did not have a single one. In fact, Luke’s elder brother was an omega; so odds were pretty good that if Luke didn’t become the default beta-type, he would be an omega just like Calum.

But the clock struck midnight and odds-ratios and probabilities went out the window. Calum’s memory of that night was mostly fuzzy. But he could still recall the exact pitch of that bone-chilling howl as Luke curled up on the floor in a crumpled ball. Every instinct in Calum told him to run away; even to this day, he did not understand why he didn’t obey. But he was rooted to his spot, eyes transfixed on Luke’s long, lanky frame as the blond writhed on the ground. He could vaguely recall Ashton tugging at his arm, forcing him to stand, and then pushing him towards the door.

And then it was too late. Luke stretched into a standing position, his gaze fixed on Calum. Calum could still feel a shiver crawling down his spine when he recalled the hungry lust in those blue eyes as Luke took slow, deliberate steps towards him. Ashton dropped his arm and stepped away from him, while Michael was summarily shoved into a wall as he tried to step in front of Luke to block his path to Calum. 

There would be no stop to this. Luke was an alpha-male at his most primal, most basic self. And there was Calum, an unprotected omega, ready to be fucked, mated. If anyone were to ask Luke now, the blond would say Calum had practically invited him to claim him by staying in the same room with him even after he saw how Luke start to transform into an alpha.

Calum’s memory at this point came in flashes. Trying to run to the door… Luke’s surprisingly heavy frame slamming into him from behind before he could turn the handle… Luke wrestling him down to the floor and then stripping him bare… Searing pain as Luke’s big alpha-dick shoved its way inside him, his teeth marking Calum’s neck… Tears splashing down his cheeks as Luke fucked him into the floor… The burning stretch as Luke shoved his knot inside him and came… And then finally, the total realization that he now belonged to Luke…


End file.
